Gravity Falls: Un Mundo de Asesinos
by SKernestoTK
Summary: En algún lugar entre las dimensiones hay un mundo que solo se vive matando, uno de ellos sale de ahí y llega a Gravity Falls. ¿Objetivos?: aplacar su sed de sangre y venganza (clasificado con "G" de gore) (urgente que te veas Take Back The Falls no importa el idioma... vamos, no duele mucho...creo)
1. Prologo

**Gravity Falls fue una gran serie, una de las mejores que he visto en mi vida y recomiendo... esta junto con SVTFOE han cambiado mi imagen de Disney (aun así la sigo odiando por comprar casi todo lo que existe, enserio ¿cuando van a parar?) Y que decir de su creador** **Alex Hirsch, es un GENIO, un trabajo que ha conmovido a muchos y que aplaudo con todas mis energías... esperemos que su nuevo proyecto en Fox sea tan grande como este...**

 **Pero bueno: como decía el viejo dicho "cada fin es un comienzo" el final del raromargedon es el comienzo de esta historia (mas o menos)... este es mi tributo a este fabuloso trabajo... Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios no me pertenece sino a Alex Hirsch un hombre quien se gano mis respetos (grande Alex)... sin mas demora...comencemos**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls: Un Mundo de Asesinos**

 **Prologo: El retorno a Gravity Falls**

10:00 pm, en algún lugar de California, a 210 km de Gravity Falls

-"un año… ha pasado un año desde que nos fuimos de Gravity Falls… un año en el cual estábamos ansiosos de volver aquel pueblo que nos maravilló y cautivo tanto"- era el pensamiento de Dipper Pines… quien estaba mirando a la ventana desde un bus con destino a Gravity Falls, Oregón. Lo acompañaba su hermana Mabel, quien ya se había quedado dormida por lo agotador del viaje…, además del paisaje, sus pensamientos eran lo único que lo entretenía en ese instante-"…he de admitirlo, la escuela era aburrida… y las vacaciones de invierno no pudimos hacer mucho, lo bueno es que con mis altas calificaciones y con un poco de suerte nuestros padres nos dejaron volver…(saca la carta)… espero que estén listos chicos, Dipper y Mabel volverán mañana en la mañana"- ya cansado, Dipper bostezo y decido recostarse junto con su hermana y cerrar los ojos esperando que sea de mañana…para volver a aquel lugar…donde lo extraño y fantasioso, se hace realidad…

12:00 pm, en algún lugar de Oregón, a 105km de Gravity Falls

Una patrulla de policía se había estacionado en el medio de la nada, se oían disparos en el aire, la zona en la cual los faroles del patrullero estaban iluminando se podría ver a un joven policía, probablemente inexperto, quien apuntaba a todos lados con su pistola de reglamento, los nervios lo carcomían e intentaba llamar refuerzos…

-central de Oregón, aquí es suboficial Jones… tengo un 10-200 en el km 45 de la carretera central de Oregón a California… me copian, cambio- solo se escuchaba interferencias, a lo cual el suboficial se ponía aún más nervioso… de la nada se empezó a oír una risa un poco macabra con un toque de electrónica entre las sombras, que hizo que nuestro amigo comenzara a disparar a loco

-¡Aahhahahahahaah! (dispara hacia donde estaba el sonido)..., es todo lo que tienes…¡ven por mi monstruo!

-como desees- la voz hablo, pero para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba detrás de él… en un movimiento rápido un ser encapuchado salió de la nada y con un cuchillo de color negro le atravesó la espalda del suboficial jones hasta salir por su pecho, dejando en el trayecto una honda herida que comenzó a sacar mucha sangre… Jones cae al piso… y el encapuchado se para encima de él…

\- veamos (pisando fuerte)…yo estoy aquí (señalando un punto) lo que significa que- en ese instante se dio cuenta que el arma del suboficial estaba cerca de ellos y este lo intentaba agarrar para defenderse- mi destino esta justo ¡AQUÍ!- dio una pisada tan fuerte en a cabeza del joven policía que acabo con su vida ates que este pudiera haber hecho algo- sorry amigo, pero para la próxima se más cauteloso…- miro la pistola y la boto lejos del lugar-(mirando hacia donde boto el arma) que lindo juguetito (sacando el cuchillo de la espalda del cadáver) pero prefiero lo manual- y diciendo esto introdujo el cuchillo que estaba rojo por la sangre en donde sería la parte de la cabeza de la capucha y se oyeron sonidos de lamidas hacia un objeto luego saco el cuchillo de ese lugar que tenía otra vez su color natural.

-(tronándose los dedos) bueno… a hacer un viajecito en coche de poli…-justo cuando se estaba acercando volteo para ver el cadáver del suboficial-…pero primero… necesito un bocadillo

Diciendo esto el encapuchado subió el cadáver de jones al vehículo y antes de conducirlo le saco el radio y el GPS…

-(mientras conduce) ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero al fin volveré… llego la hora de regresar… a Gravity Falls- soltó una risa demencial que se desvaneció en la nada de esa noche...al fin…podría vengarse…

* * *

 **bueno chicos este ha sido el prologo, solo citare un meme para que se hagan idea de lo que sigue "y vendrán cosas peores, dice la biblia...", apreciaría mucho una review dando criticas, opiniones, etc... nos vemos ^_^**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Si me preguntan... si, me tarde mas de lo que esperaba. Explicaciones: al final de la historia lo verán.** **Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios no me pertenece sino a Alex Hirsch**

 **Sin mas, comencemos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La Bienvenida**

En un autobús con dirección a Gravity Falls, se encontraban dos hermanos gemelos ambos de 13 años… uno de ellos, de cabello marrón y nariz levemente roja, llevaba un chaleco azul oscuro con un polo naranja, shorts deportivos verde oscuro, medias blancas, zapatillas negras y una gorra para frio que le regalo una amiga antes de despedirse de ella… su nombre Dipper Pines

-mmmhhh… (Intentando cubrirse)… apaguen la luz-ante los quejidos de su hermana, Dipper abre los ojos para notar que ya era de día

-ugh… *bostezo*, Mabel despierta… ya amaneció- Mabel, la hermana de Dipper, vestía con un suéter de color rosa con una estrella fugaz, falda purpura, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos; su cabello era también marrón, sus mejillas tienen un tono rosado y aún conservaba sus frenillos…

-(aun con sueño y con los ojos cerrados)…mmmmmhhhh, cinco minutos más…

-Mabel, ya casi llegamos…

-*bostezo*(abre los ojos)… ¿en serio Dipper?, no me estarás molestando otra vez ¿verdad?

-no, mira- Dipper deja que Mabel observe por la ventana y ambos pudieron ver un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls"

-(impactada)…no puedo creerlo- Mabel seguía con la mirada el cartel hasta perderlo de vista, pero por ella fuera inclusive saldría por la ventana del bus para comprobar que su vista no le engañaba

-vez, te lo dije

-¡hay que emoción, que emoción!- a Mabel se le desbordaba la alegría… tanto fue la euforia del momento que empezó a samaquear a su hermano - ¡Dipper ya no puedo esperar ms…quiero llegar a la cabaña! ¡Yayayyayayayayayayaayay!

-(poniéndose verde) Mabel… por favor… suéltame, me estoy (casi vomita)

-(lo suelta) ups… creo que me pase, ¡es que no puedo esperar!

-(recuperando el aliento) si, yo tampoco puedo esperar… lo bueno es que el año se pasó rápido.

-si (abriendo una carta) que bueno que el tío Stan y el tío Ford nos enviaron esta carta diciendo que llegarían hoy, así podremos estar reunidos todos… a por cierto ¿qué día es hoy?

-enserio, ¿tú también sufres ese síndrome de pérdida de tiempo en el verano?

-prffffff… son vacaciones, ¿por qué tendría que tener noción del tiempo?

-¿será para estos casos?

-(pensativa) buen punto

-(suspira) Es 6 de julio

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-porque lo decía en la carta (señala la fecha de destino que habían puesto sus tíos)- Mabel puso una cara como quien dice "esto, no lo vi" y Dipper se echa a reír, a lo que Mabel también hace lo mismo… faltaba poco para volver…

La luz del sol de verano bañaba las colinas de aquel pueblo de Oregón, los pájaros cantaban y los hombres-tauro probaban quien era el más rudo… ya saben lo típico de aquel lugar. Una cabaña conocida como La Cabaña del Misterio estaba cerrada hoy día por mantenimientos, pero en realidad no era por eso. Aquel dueño del local, que antes era el encargado de limpieza, junto con su novia, estaban ordenando todo para la llegada delos dos jóvenes

-uf… creo que terminamos

-sí, esto me hacía recordar mis viejos días de empleado

-pero Soos si eso fue hace como un año

-lo sé Melody, es que aún no me creo ser el dueño de este lugar y quiero que quede bien cuando los chicos regresen

-por cierto ¿a qué hora iba llegar el autobús?

-bueno salieron en la tarde así que deben estar llegando hoy a las 10- en ese instante se oyó unas campanadas provenientes del reloj que indicaban las 10:00 am -(cara de desesperado) ¡hay no! ¡Los niños! (alistándose como sea) Ya me voy…ya vengo Melody- ambos se despide con un beso en la mejilla y Soos sale a toda prisa a la parada de autobús más cercana…

Mientras tanto…

-paradero final: estación de Gravity Falls- el conductor abrió las puertas del bus y los chicos comenzaron a bajar, aunque…

-disculpe señorita- el conductor había notado que Mabel tenía problemas para llevar un bolso muy grande-¿está bien? (mirando el bolso)

-sí, que tonterías dice mi buen hombre (risa forzada)

-está segura, digo la puedo ayudar…

-(interrumpiendo) no, yo me encargo- Dipper intento cargar el bolso pero como no podía solo agarro una manija y Mabel la otra- lo ve (sudando) no esta tan pesado…- el conductor los ignoró y ellos bajaron con parsimonia gracias al objeto que arrastraban. Una vez ido el conductor ambo chico suspiraron del alivio

-fuh…qué bueno que resulto

-¡y tu creías que no iba a resultar!- Mabel abrió el bolso y de él salió Pato, quien había engordado un pocotón- ¿No es así mi Pato?- Mabel abrazo fuerte al cerdo y este le correspondió con unos guarreros de felicidad

-¡chicos!

-¿huh?- En eso los chicos voltearon y vieron a su viejo amigo Soos, quien llevaba un traje parecido al de su tío, quien estaba agitado, ya que había corrido mucho para llegar hasta ahí- (ambos) ¡SOOS!

-pant* pant* pant* hola chicos… (Respirando de forma intensa) para la próxima debo hacer más ejercicio- los chicos por cuasi instinto lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas-(incomodo) eh chicos, no quiero interrumpir el momento…pero estoy sudoroso- e igual que con el abrazo los chicos se quitaron de forma instintiva

-¡Puag!

-¡qué asco!

-lo siento, sabía que debía usar desodorante

-No importa Soos, de todas formas nos alegra volverte a ver

-si amigo, ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días?

-si todo ha ido de maravilla, los clientes siempre venían y usualmente llenábamos la caja registradora.

-veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho- ya todos reunidos y con un Soos menos sudoroso, emprendieron su rumbo hacia la Cabaña del Misterio.

-ya llegamos

-wow- a los chicos les entro una gran nostalgia cuando volvieron a ver esa cabaña- aún sigo creyendo que estoy dormida- los tres entraron y vieron que el lugar estaba impecable (más de lo usual)

-Soos, no debiste hacerlo solo porque regresábamos

-sabes que por mis chicos favoritos hago lo que sea, pero no estuve solo en esto…

-hola chicos- ahí apareció Melody, con una ropa que se podría decir que era de empleada del lugar.

-chicos se acuerdan de Melody ¿verdad?

-claro que sí, pero creí que estaba en Portland.

-así era, hasta que Soos me ofreció trabajar con él en la Cabaña del Misterio, desde entonces me mude a Gravity Falls.

-qué bien por ti y por Soos

-gracias Mabel. Tomen asiento mientras Melody y yo les traemos algo de tomar- dicho y hecho los chicos se sentaron en un sillón

-guau, no puedo creer lo afortunado que es Soos…

-lo sé, (sonrisa) al final triunfo el amor

-sí, lo que digas Mabel- en ese instante una sombra apareció detrás del sillón justo donde estaba Dipper-(tono preocupado)…Mabel, ¿no te sientes observada?

-(acariciando a Pato en la panza) ¿a qué te refieres?

-como si alguien estuviera detrás de ti- al termino de su frase otra sombra oscura se puso detrás de Mabel.

-prffffff… te preocupas de nada hermanito…- repentinamente Mabel siente una respiración detrás suyo-(nerviosa) (susurrando)…Di-Dipper… ¿acaso fuiste tú?

Dipper siente una respiración también y con nerviosismo niega con la cabeza, es entonces cuando ambos deciden voltear y vieron a dos sujetos enmascarados quienes les dijeron un gran "BOO!" que hizo que ambos jóvenes gritaran y al mismo tiempo cayeran del sillón en el que se habían sentado

-jajjajjajajajajjajajajjajajajajj- uno de los enmascarados se rio de forma familiar para los gemelos, luego se quitó la máscara revelándose como el tío Stan- (aun riéndose) vaya…deberían haber visto sus caras, ¿no es así Ford?

-(quitándose la máscara) no lo sé Stan, creo que nos pasamos- en efecto, los chicos recién salían del trance del susto

-(nerviosa) tío Stan…¡Casi me matas del susto!

-(respiración agitada) sí que se pasaron con esta…

-ya déjense del mal humor ¿no van a saludar a su viejo tío?- ambos chicos se voltearon como quien niega algo, mas fuera de vista de los dos tíos ambos se guiñaron el ojo en señal de estar de acuerdo en algo y acto seguido, de manera instantánea deciden avanzase sobre los dos tíos…

-(ambos) se nota que nos extrañaron

-(ambos)…como no tienen idea- mientras eso ocurría un desesperado Soos y junto con una preocupada Melody fueron a ver a Dipper y Mabel creyendo que les había ocurrido algo malo

-chicos, escuche que gritaron. Creí que me había deshecho de las…- no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que se quedó impactado al volver a ver a Stan-(lagrimeando)… Sr. Pines…

-(levantándose) hola Soos, veo que has hecho un gran tra…- no pudo completar lo que le tenía pensado decirle a su ex empleado ya que este último lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a mas no poder

-oh Sr Pines, no sabe cuánto lo extrañe (abrazando con más fuerza)

-ya...Soos (poniéndose morado)…no puedo…respirar.

-ups (soltándolo rápidamente) perdón.

-(suspiro de alegría) ¿no es bonito los reencuentros?… solo faltaría que Wendy estuviera aquí

Y como si Mabel tuviera la habilidad de manipular a las personas Wendy, quien tenía consigo el gorro de Dipper, llego de inmediato por la puerta, aunque algo agitada

-…Soos… lo siento… llegue tarde porque (mira a su alrededor)…un momento ¿Dipper, Mabel?

-(ambos) ¡Wendy!

-(muy alegre) chicos- entre los tres se dieron un confortable abrazo-wow…vaya que me agarraron de sorpresa, digo aunque sabrían que vendrían llegue tarde por…- Stan tosió un poco y le hizo señas para que no dijera nada

-¿por?

-(nerviosa) ¿por?…por...porque ayer con los chicos nos fuimos de paseo por una montaña…si eso… y llegamos tarde y estaba cansada, si muy cansada…

-(pensando)…ok, aunque…

-hey chicos- interrumpió Ford-me olvidaba que he traído recuerdos de los distintos lugares en donde estuvimos, ¿quieren verlos?

-(alegre) siiii, recuerdos de viaje

-(suspiro)…bueno, ¿por qué no?- entonces Ford llevo a ambos chicos a otro lado de la sala mientras Stan hablaba con Wendy

-uf… eso estuvo cerca…

-por poco… (Mirando a Stan) Sr Pines, el encargo que usted me pidió ya está hecho

-wow, ¿tan rápido? ¡Excelente!

-esto, Soos, ¿saben de qué están hablando?

-ni idea Melody, ¿Sr pines de que está hablando?

-bueno, hace unas horas me reuní con Wendy para planear una fiesta sorpresa a los chicos…

-¡¿UNA FIESTA SORPRESA?!- Stan tuvo que callarle la boca a Soos con su mano para que los gemelos no escucharan nada del asunto

-(susurrando) shhhhh!… no lo digas en voz alta- Soos asintió con la cabeza y Stan le quito su mano- como decía, habíamos decidido Ford y yo hacerle una fiesta en donde todos sus amigos se pudieran reunir para darles la bienvenida

-Ah…, Sr pines, eso es muy considerado de su parte.

-gracias…esto (acercándose a Soos)… ¿Quién es ella?

-es Melody, mi novia

-¿tienes novia?

-(mirada ganadora) se lo dije

-(renegando) después te doy los diez dólares de la apuesta…volviendo al tema ¿entonces ya repartiste las invitaciones?

-sí, no fue tan difícil

-(escucha) los chicos están de regreso, actúen como si nada

-¡hey chicos!... miren lo que llevo-Mabel traía puestos en un suéter unas flores provenientes de Hawái, unas conchas como aretes que parecieran provenir de Sudamérica, una imitación de una corona de reina de Inglaterra, unos tréboles de 4 hojas en los bolsillos, un turbante y unas sandalias hechas en India-ahora llámenme Sir Mabel… (Pensando)…Cielbille… (Pensando más que la vez anterior)…tercera.

-(suspirando) como digas

\- y tu Dipper ¿no agarraste algo?

-digamos que si agarré algo- en ese instante le mostro a todos una especie de daga curveada

-guau… que espada más cool.

-esa no es una espada Wendy- respondió el tío Ford

-entonces ¿qué es?

-es una kriss, una daga proveniente de malasia que, según cuentan, tiene la habilidad de traerle buena suerte al portador…

-sí, no soy mucho de armas, pero me quedo con esto (guardándola en su bolsillo)

-(entusiasmada) bueno, creo que es hora de visitar a mis amigas

-…¡NO!- ante esa declaración de Wendy los gemelos se quedaron extrañados

-¿huh?

-¿Por qué no?

-…porque…porque….

-…porque están de viaje y recién vendrán mañana, (sonrisa forzada) ¿verdad Wendy?

-…ah, sí chicos… lo que dio Soos

-(desilusionada) ah… yo quería verlas hoy

-tranquila cariño, solo espera hasta mañana

-gracias tío Stan

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a salir a alguna parte? yo invito

-suena genial. Tío Stan, tío Ford ¿nos quieren acompañar?

-lo siento chicos pero ya saben cómo somos los ancianos (recostándose en el sillón)

-sí, será en otra oportunidad

-(desanimada) oh… ok

-vamos chicos, dense prisa que la oferta es limitada- Dipper y Mabel subieron a lo que hace un año era su habitación , dejaron sus maletas de viaje sobre unas camas que ya con anticipación Soos y Melody habían alistado y se fueron con Wendy legos de la cabaña.

-(levantándose del sillón) muy bien, es hora de la fase 2

Más tarde ese mismo día…

Eran las 5:00 pm, los chicos regresaban del paseo que dieron con Wendy, y también de haber huido de los gnomos que querían que Mabel sea su esposa (de nuevo) y uno que otro zombi. Llegado a un punto Wendy recibió una llamada y les dijo a los chicos que tenía que irse debido a que su familia la necesitaba, pero antes de despedirse llamo al tío Ford para que los fuera a recoger (ya a este punto Dipper y Wendy volvieron a intercambiar gorros). Y mientras regresaban Ford les contaba de cómo les fue en la cacería de la anomalía del raromagedon y a su vez los niños relataban de cómo les fue en el paseo…

-…y entonces Wendy golpeo a un zombi, pero se le venía otro por detrás, y yo le arroje una piedra al zombi, y luego Dipper agarro una pala y (haciendo como si tuviera una pala) pum, pum, pum contra el zombi hasta que lo enterró en el suelo. (Un poco agitada) Fue increíble…

-(leve sonrojo)…vamos Mabel, no es para tanto…no es como aquella vez que el tío Stan y el tío Ford fueron al Triangulo del Dragón y lograron detener la anomalía del raromagedon.

-(sonrisa) cierto, pero la verdad ambos me impresionan en cierto modo

-¿a qué te refieres tío Ford?

-solo digo que ustedes dos, a pesar de su edad, han hecho muchas cosas impresionantes… hasta han detenido el apocalipsis.

-(ambos) oh vamos- Stanford de la nada cargo a los chicos hasta ponerlos en sus hombros

-¡wow!, tío Ford ¿estás seguro de aguantar tanto peso?

-(con un poco de sudor) lo que sea por mis nietos favoritos…además no quería que pierdan la vista

-¿qué vista?- Dipper le indica a Mabel a lo que se refería y ambos quedaron maravillados ante lo que vieron: era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, en una colina se podía visualizar la cabaña del misterio y con el tono del sol por el atardecer se veía como la última vez que se fueron…

-y ¿Qué les pareció?

-(con una gotita por el ojo) hermoso

-aun no puedo creer en serio que haya pasado un año desde entonces- los chicos se bajaron y abrasaron a su tío lo más fuerte que podían… en verdad se sentían a gustos de volver

-(aun con el abraso) muy bien chicos, es hora de que regresemos- dicho y hecho, en unos cinco minutos ya estaban en la puerta de la cabaña. Ya al legar Mabel noto algo extraño en la cabaña

-tío Ford, ¿Por qué no veo a nadie en la cabaña?

-espera (miro por la ventana)… que raro, creí que estarían aquí

-quizá hayan salido al pueblo

-(preocupada) no lo creo- Mabel giro la perilla de la puerta- si hubieran salido no dejarían la puerta abierta- al abrir totalmente la puerta vieron que todo estaba oscuro por dentro, no se podía notar nada de nada ni siquiera con la luz del exterior

-(un poco nervioso) tío Ford ¿podrías encender las luces?- al instante Ford intento encender las luces, pero no surtía efecto alguno

-no encienden

-(preocupado) oh rayos

-tío Stan…

\- Soos, Melody…

-hermano…

Solo se podía escuchar un leve eco, el silencio los acompaño durante varios segundos hasta que…

-(todos menos Dipper, Mabel) ¡SORPRESA!- de inmediato las luces se encendieron y se vio que Wendy, Soos, Melody y Stanley estaban ahí junto con un cartel de bienvenidos; pero no solo estaban ellos: una gran parte del pueblo estaba ahí…

\- (impactada) pero ¿Qué, cuando, como, donde, por qué?

-(ambas) ¡Mabel!

-(pensando) esas voces- Mabel intento visualizar de dónde venían esas voces entre la multitud y encontró lo que buscaba…-(con lágrimas en los ojos) Candy…Grenda…- cuando la chicas se encontraron con la mirada fueron a darse el encuentro y abrazarse como si no hubiera un mañana- (aun con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡oh chicas, no saben cuánto las extrañe!

-(ambas) y nosotras también a ti Mabel

-(secándose las lágrimas)…pero, creí que ustedes no volverían hasta mañana

-ah eso- contesto Candy- de seguro fue una excusa que tu tío Stan invento para no revelarte la fiesta sorpresa que el planeo

-alto, ¿el tío Stan planifico esto?

-(sobándose la nuca) jeje, me descubrieron… - no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que sus dos sobrinos lo abrazaron con aun más ganas de como lo hicieron esta mañana

-(lagrimeando un poco) eres el mejor tío Stan

-sí, te queremos mucho

-(mientras les sobaba la cabeza a ambos) "gracias chicos por haber hecho de este anciano gruñón y estafador, un hombre feliz"

-hey chicos-interrumpió Wendy-no es mi intención irrumpir en un momento así pero (entusiasmada) ¡¿no se suponía que esto era una fiesta?!

\- tienes razón, Soos ¿nos harías los honores?…

-con gusto amiguito (poniéndose unos lentes negros), ha llegado el momento…- Soos se colocó en lo que sería la máquina del DJ y comenzó la fiesta

Más tarde, fuera de la Cabaña del Misterio…

Sentado en la rama de un pino, un ser encapuchado vio lo que parecía ser luces de colores, música y algarabías de festejo-(risa leve) vaya, vaya… pero miren lo que me encontré (saco su cuchillo) una parte del pueblo está reunido aquí… (Olfateo)… y si no me equivoco, también esta lo que busco (guarda el cuchillo), pero no me gustan las multitudes- aquel encapuchado dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento cuyas estrellas ya se podían distinguir- por mi fuera acabaría con todos, pero necesito que esto sea más del **_tú a tú_** (aprieta los puños) debo ser un poco paciente… he llegado tan lejos y las cosas no se pueden arruinar así de rápido, (risa leve) sino que gracia tendría esto si no se sazona con el miedo adecuado (dirige su mirada al pueblo) , veré como entretenerme (miro de reojo a la cabaña) jejeje, espero verte pronto…- y diciendo esto, el misterioso encauchado con voz metálica, salto del pino al suelo y se puso en rumbo al pueblo…

Mientras tanto a dentro de la cabaña…

Dipper se encontraba muy animado, se había reunido con sus viejos amigos y se había puesto al tanto sobre lo que había pasado en el pueblo: desde que Fiddleford Hadron McGucket o como mejor lo conocía "el viejo McGucket" llegaría dentro de unas semanas al pueblo ya que la mayora de tiempo pasa dando conferencias sobre programación y robótica, hasta que Gideon, su viejo enemigo, intento reestablecer mejor comunicación con su madre quien ahora, junto con Buddy Gleeful, iban a terapia para volver a sentirse mejor… pero faltaba alguien…

Mientras observaba la fiesta y veía a Wendy con sus amigos, a Soos con Melody, a su hermana con sus amigas y a sus dos tíos conversando con algunos pobladores sobre cómo les fue en su viaje deteniendo las anomalías del raromagedon, Dipper sentía que faltaba alguien… no fue hasta que miro a una esquina un poco apartada del tumulto que se dio cuenta de que era lo que buscaba

En una esquina, se encontraba una rubia un poco cabizbaja, con su clásico chaleco y cinturón violeta oscuro, su vestido violeta claro, pantaloneta negra, botas marones y aretes en forma de aros grandes

-¿Pacifica?

-¿huh?- Pacifica voltea y ve a Dipper- (emocionada) ¡Dipper!- en solo un segundo ella lo abraza pero, como quien toca fierro caliente, ella lo soltó en un instante- (fingiendo seriedad)… esto, hola

-(también fingiendo ser serio) si, me imaginaba que me extrañarías

-ja, ¿yo?...por favor

-como digas (se voltea) aun así me alegro de volver a verte- paso unos segundos, que ellos dos lo sintieron minutos hasta que Dipper decidió hablar…

-(un poco nervioso) y… ¿cómo te ha ido?…- es en ese instante en el que Pacifica vuelve a ponerse cabizbaja- "(Facepalm mental) ¿en serio 'como te ha ido'? ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa? ¡Pues claro que le debió haber ido pésimo! Al no estar tú ni Mabel ¿Quién había querido ser su amiga?, de seguro se debió sentir sola. Y peor que perdió su fortuna, la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada…espera ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella? digo es una amiga, pero... no importa, mejor intento arreglar las cosas"- (apenado) lo-lo siento, está bien si no me hablas de eso… (Mirando a todos lados) te traigo algo de beber- Dipper quiso ir hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas pero fue retenido por Pacifica que lo agarraba de la muñeca para que no se fuera

-en verdad, me alegro mucho de volver a verlos…pero como tu sabrás no la tuve fácil durante ese año.

-(voltea verla) en verdad lo siento mucho…

-(alza la mirada) no te preocupes, desde el día de la fiesta supe que me iban a quitar mis privilegios (recostada en la pared)… aunque no creí que la situación fuera algo 'radical'- Pacifica esbozó una sonrisa hacia el techo y esto hizo que Dipper la mirara con curiosidad-(mirando a Dipper) ya que te veo tan ansioso del saber cómo me fue a mi te lo contare. Resumiendo: cuando mi familia se quedó con solo lo que teníamos en nuestros bolsillos nos mudamos a un apartamento… ya cuando nos quedamos sin dinero, que convenientemente fue a los 2 días, mis padres tuvieron que trabajar (suspiro), pero ya te imaginarás el resultado

-creo que eso les debió doler en el orgullo

-más o menos, pudo haber sido peor…en mi caso, como no había dinero, me pusieron en la escuela pública de Gravity Falls…(suspiro amargo) ahí fue cuando supe que solo era conocida por la fortuna y el nombre , que ya no significaba nada para las demás personas… las que una vez considere mis 'amigas' me dieron la espalda de la peor forma…- Dipper en ese instante sintió algo recorrer por su cuerpo, unas ganas tremendas de ir donde una de esas 'amigas' y decirles su vida entera (ira quizás). Repentinamente Pacifica volvió a mirar el techo y a sonreír y otra vez Dipper se quedó extrañado- esas bobas no valen la pena, en especial cuando conoces a mejores personas que ellas

-wow ¿hiciste nuevas amigas? (Pacifica asiente) Genial… ¿y quiénes son?

-ellas- con su mirada Pacifica señalo a Candy y a Grenda, quienes estaban jugando con Mabel y Pato a un concurso de miradas mientras bebían ponche.

-¿Candy y Grenda?

-si torpe… gracias a ellas, mi estadía en la escuela pública fue la mejor posible además que tuve el mejor cumpleaños y la mejor navidad que he tenido en mi vida… aunque no tuve regalos caros, el cariño sincero que me brindaron, y que mis padres no fueran tan exigentes en las celebraciones, fue lo mejor que pude recibir- al oír esto Dipper sonrió, sabía desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la mansión que ella no era cruel por naturaleza, que había una gran persona ahí que solo necesitaba ser libre de aquello que aquellas cadenas que la ataban a su linaje-(suspiro) solo que a veces, al ver este tipo de fiestas, me hacían recordar lo que antes tenía.

-(risa leve) si, me imagino que es difícil acostumbrarse a esto, pero descuida con el tiempo lo lograras

-gracias Dipper, eres una gran persona- y diciendo esto Pacifica abrazo a Dipper, solo que esta vez el abrazo duro más tiempo y Dipper lo pudo corresponder

-(soltándola) y dime ¿quiere bailar?

-(leve sonrojo) claro, me encantaría- ambos chicos se tomaron de las manos, pero en el instante en el que iban a salir a la pista de baile unas manos se los llevan a un rincón

-(chillando de alegría)¡ah! ¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!… por fin mi hermano ligo con alguien

-(ambos) espera ¡¿Qué?!

-wow Pacifica…- dijo Candy- no sabía que a ti te gustaba Dipper

-(ambos) que ¿¡Qué!?

-ah...- contesto Grenda-…que adorables se ven juntos

-(ambos)¡NO!- el mal entendido de sus amigas hizo que la piel de sus caras llegara de normal a rojo intenso en pocos segundos, entonces Dipper reacciono- (muy nervioso) no-no…yo e-estaba invitándola a bailar porque ella e-estaba algo ma-mal y que-quería ha-cerla sentir me-me-mejor

-(muy nerviosa) si-sí, el me vi-vio mal y como bue-buen amigo que es me qui-quiso saca-ar a bailar para hace-hacerme sentir mejor (sonrisa forzada)…

-(pensando)…mmmm…, ok (suspirando) debieron haberlo dicho antes (mirando a Soos) hey Soos, podrías ponerte una música más animada, por favor- Soos señalo a Mabel con su pulgar en forma de aprobación y acto seguido puso un ritmo un poco más alocado (algo parecido a un tecno ochentero)-(mirando a sus amigas y a su hermano) ¿y que estamos esperando? ¡A bailar!-a Dipper y Pacifica no les quedo de otra que acompañar a la hermana de este último, lo que sea por salir de apuro…

11:00 pm

Ya era de noche y la mayoría de asistentes ya se había ido a sus hogares. Candy y Grenda decidieron quedarse a petición de Mabel para tener (bajo la descripción de ella) la súper-híper-magna-giga-pijamada en la historia de las pijamadas.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña

-esa sí que fue una gran fiesta

-si (miro al cielo) espero volverte a ver

-igual yo (piensa)…oye Dipper ¿intercambiamos números?

-(alegre) claro (buscando su celular, que por cierto es uno que no es inteligente), pero ¿aun tienes celular?- Pacifica saca inmediatamente de su bolsillo derecho un celular táctil inteligente

-creíste que no conservaría algo que me pertenece ¿eh? (mira el celular) aun no puedo creer que yo me deshacía de estos una vez por semana- luego de esa pequeña conversación ambos chicos intercambiaron sus números celulares

-(tecleando)… agregar…Pacifica…y listo. Fue un gusto volver a verte

-igual yo- de una manera que él no se lo esperaba Pacifica le dio un beso en la mejilla- no vemos (se va)

-(tocándose la mejilla) nos vemos- a pesar de que ese beso en la mejilla fue solo en un instante, la imagen mental que le produjo fue algo que lo acompaño hasta la hora en que se quedó dormido

Al día siguiente…

A pesar de lo incomodo que fue dormir con sus dos tíos (ya que Mabel, Candy y Grenda literalmente tomaron el ático para ellas solas) Dipper se había levantado de buenas esa mañana. Ya acomodándose su ropa tomo un vaso de vidrio con agua para refrescarse y se dirigió a la sala para prender la televisión… pero lo primero que llego a ver lo paralizo totalmente… en el titular se veía lo siguiente: "Atentado contra los Northwest's"

* * *

 **Ahora llegado a este punto es hora de decir el porque de mi "muerte"**

 **-durante un lapso de tiempo que "supuestamente" me di para pensar nuevas ideas me ocurrieron un montón de cosas que precisamente no fueron de mi agrado (entre ellas ceder mi maquina para apoyar a alguien)**

 **-lo anterior mencionado ocurrió la 1° semana, en la 2° semana me dio uno de mis "ataques" o como también le digo "me pico el bicho"(algún día quizá les diga que es) el punto es que ahí si me daba por muerto y recién pude comenzar en la tercera semana (que es esta)**

 **-con todo el tiempo que perdí es natural que encuentren algunas "escenas forzadas", no los culpo pero tenia que salir del trance y se que no hubo mucho salseo, pero prometo que lo que le falto acá lo tendrá el que viene**

 **Ahora, el lunes vuelvo a la universidad...pero esta vez quiero que lo que haga acá SI O SI lo finalice (ya me ha pasado) así que yo veré como le hago par ser constante (mínimo 2 cap por mes)...**

 **Aclarado estos puntos espero sus reviews, lamento si no estuve gracioso hoy pero lo intentare estar el porximo capitulo... nos vemos**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **psdt: no sabia si poner Pato o Waddles...así que YOLO ^_^ (si desean lo cambio)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Típico que cuando decides echarte un descanso por la universidad terminas ausentandote 4 meses... pero bueno resucite. Si mal no me equivoco prometí un poco mas de terror y sangre, espero compensarlo con esto hasta le próximo capitulo Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios no me pertenece sino a Alex Hirsch**

 **Sin mas, empezemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Asuntos del Noroeste**

Impactado… esa es la palabra con la cual se le describirá a Dipper al enterarse de la noticia… sin pensarlo dos veces agarro su teléfono e intento buscar el número de Pacifica… llamo una, dos, tres, cinco veces seguidas pero ella no contestaba… intento pensar que porque era temprano (las 8 am) no iba a contestar… pero por un minuto se le cambio ese pensamiento por algo peor…

-"vamos… contesta ¡contesta!"- estaba empezando a sudar de tanta angustia, solo se concentraba en mirar la pantalla de su celular, que por más que encendía y revisaba no recibía ni siquiera un mensaje de la rubia. Tal era su abstracción que no se dio cuenta que el tío Ford estaba detrás suyo quien al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar interesarse. Así que, con un aire de preocupación pregunto…

-… ¿Dipper?

-¡AHH!-además del grito que emitió, que por cierto fue muy escandaloso, Dipper soltó su celular que, para fortuna del gemelo desesperado, no sufrió daño alguno-tío Ford ¿por qué me asustaste?

-no-Ford vio que el muchacho estaba despertado así que intento calmarlo- yo solo te vi tan absorto con tu celular que…

-¡mi celular!- entrando en pánico, Dipper comenzó a buscar en toda la sala pensando que se le cayó en un rincón

-esto…Dipper- Ford señalo el celular, que estaba en la alfombra- ¿era esto lo que buscabas?

-…si…gracias- lo tomo de inmediato porque se sentía como un completo estúpido ¿Cómo pudo dejar que sus emociones le bloquearan el juico tan salvajemente?

-ahora que estas más calmado me puedes decir ¿por qué estabas actuando de una forma tan desesperada?

Señalando la tele, respondió- es por esa noticia- el tío Ford se acercó a la pantalla y vio a lo que el chico se refería... segundos después el noticiero cambio de titular…Ford se puso a razonar un poco y llego a una conclusión

-¿…y…?

\- creo que ya vi cual es el problema… pero déjame preguntarte algo ¿viste las letras chicas debajo del titular?

-las letras…- dándose cuenta del detalle que omitió, Dipper se dio un Facepalm de la cólera y (sobretodo) la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante- ¿…y que decían esas letras chicas?

-decía: 'la estatua del fundador de Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest, fue destruida por causas desconocidas'

-oh… que susto me diste, pero me temo que tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos

-¿a qué te…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que su celular comenzó a sonar…y si, Pacifica era la que lo llamaba

-a eso…- Dipper sentía como se sonrojaba a cada segundo que el tono de la llamada sonaba en la sala… así que contesto

Con un toque de nerviosismo-… ¿alo?

-Dipper, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me llamaste como cinco veces?- al oír esto sentía como la lengua se le trababa… pero si quería dejar bien en claro lo que había pasado tenia que hacer un esfuerzo…

-yo...yo…"vamos tu puedes hacerlo… destrábate"

-¿tú qué?

-yo…yo… -cerro los ojos a pesar de que ella no estuviera ahí- me preocupe por ti

-tu…te preocupaste por mí- aunque él no la podía ver, a ella le había gustado lo que le dijo… de hecho le había hecho sonrojar-¿p…por qué?

-porque….porque- Dipper sentía otra vez que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, pero respiro hondo y…- … porque había visto en las noticias que hubo un 'atentado' contra tu familia y me preocupe que fueses afectada…digo eres una gran amiga y, al igual que con mi familia, me preocupo mucho.- al termino de lo que dijo espero que Pacifica le contestara… pero pasaron varios segundos y no hubo respuesta- Pacifica…Pacifica ¿estás ahí?

-sí, si…- las palabras de Dipper, de manera no intencional, dejaron pensando a la rubia quien salió de su trance cuando su amigo la hizo reaccionar- me distraje con algo pero no es nada…con lo de la noticia era solo que la estatua de mi tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo fue destruida por alguien

-¿alguien?

-si digo alguien porque ahorita lo estoy viendo y no parece que el viento haya hecho algo por derrumbarla…

-interesante

-Dipper ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que haya podido ser?

-no lo sé, tendría que ir haya para mínimo teorizar que es lo que paso- como que al oír esto Pacifica se entusiasmo

\- ¿vas a venir?… digo ¿no acabas de llegar ayer?

-por mí no hay problema, ¿te parece bien si llego dentro de media hora?

-sí, no hay problema

-entonces nos vemos

-chao- Pacifica corto la llamada y nuestro gemelo misterio se quedó por unos segundo mirando la pantalla de su celular hasta que algo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas… era Mabel (que por cierto estaba en pijamas y despeinada)

-ayayay- hablaba de manera eufórica-¡ay! Queemociónqueemociónqueeemociónqueemociónqueeemoción…

-Mabel… me vas a dejar sin aire- el pobre muchacho se estaba volviendo de todos los colores por no respirar

-…es que no puedo evitarlo- Mabel dejo de estrujar a su hermano (para el alivio de este último)- primero la quieres invitar a bailar, luego la llamas y por ultimo quedas con ella para salir…-se puso las manos a la cadera y con un aire de seguridad dijo-… sabía que algún día tendrías éxito con una chica…- Dipper trataba de procesar todo lo que decía Mabel para darle un contrapunto, pero ¿Por qué se tardaba?

-Mabel cariño…- hablo el tío Ford en defensa de su sobrino-… ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquito?

-tonterías tío Ford, si lo acabo de oír que se preocupaba por ella…- dio un suspiro en señal de que se había "enamorado" de esa pareja-… ¿no es romántico?

-¡no es lo que piensas!- al fin Dipper reacciono y luego de un suspiro dijo- lo que sucedió es que vi en las noticias locales sobre que la estatua de Nathaniel Northwest fue destruida por causas desconocidas, así que llame a Pacifica para confirmar si eso era cierto y como ella estaba ahí aproveche para ver que tanto estaba destruida…

-ay si aja- desconfiada Mabel respondió- todo bien hermanito, pero ¿quieres ir a ver la estatua o a Pacifica?

-quiero ver la estatua… - la mirada de Dipper fue tan seria que en cierto modo llego a convencer a Mabel…

Mabel dio un suspiro de decepción, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo para confirmar sus sospechas-está bien… así que no te importa que valla contigo para 'ayudar' con tu 'investigación'- aunque no se notase (y él tampoco lo noto) Dipper sintió como un enfado e incomodidad ante la propuesta de su hermana

-está bien, acompáñame- Mabel, eufórica por la respuesta de su hermano se puso a ejecutar una "danza de la victoria"…más Dipper la detuvo- pero primero arréglate

-Qué dices, si me veo hermosa- ante esta afirmación de la "gemela alfa" Dipper, con su pantalla de celular, le mostro lo "hermosa" que se veía en ese momento-… iré a arreglarme, ahorita vuelvo- y diciendo esto Mabel subió con toda prisa las escaleras

-… "ay Mabel"- Dipper dirigió la mirada a su tío mientras subía las escaleras- tío Ford, cuando se despierte Soos dile que hemos tomado el carrito de golf

-claro…no hay problema- y cuando Dipper se fue Ford se puso a pensar un poco- "ay… esos niños, me recuerdan a Stanley y a mi cuando pequeños…pero ¿Quién o que pudo haber dañado la estatua de Nathaniel?…"

Luego de un rato Dipper y Mabel llegaron donde Pacifica, quien estaba sentada en un banco

-(ambos) hola Pacifica

-hola Dipper- Pacifica saludo con entusiasmo a su amigo, pero cuando vio que Mabel también estaba ahí como que se sorprendió un poco- ¿hola Mabel?

-¿qué pasa Pacifica?- mirándola a él y a su hermano con una mirada retadora- ¿no esperaba que viniera con Dipper?- Pacifica miro a Dipper y este hizo un movimiento con los hombros indicando que no le importaba mucho

-algo así… es que Dipper quería venir para ver como quedo a estatua y si puede reconocer si fue una bestia o monstruo quien lo hizo

-espera- Mabel hizo mente y luego miro a su hermano - ¿no que Bill quemo los diarios?

-si lo hizo, pero aún recuerdo muchas cosas sobre las criaturas que habitan estos lares…- para darle más énfasis a lo que decía señalaba su cabeza- y si no tenemos en la cabaña al autor de los diarios

-entonces veo que llame al hombre indicado- eso hizo que Dipper se sonrojara levemente y Mabel ante tal situación le dio un leve codazo…

-jeje-Dipper reacciono rápido y hablo- entonces vamos a ver la estatua

-¡sí… vamos!

Mientras iban caminando a ver lo que quedaba del monumento Mabel le hizo una pregunta a Pacifica

-Pacifica, ¿Estuviese aquí sola o qué?

-no exactamente… mis padres estuvieron aquí conmigo, pero se fueron a la estación de policía local a poner una denuncia…- rio un poco cuando recordó eso- lo más probable es que quieran una indemnización o algo por el estilo

-creo que cuando se puede aprovechar hay que hacerlo- contesto Dipper

-de seguro eso era lo que pensaron mis padres en ese instante…- luego de doblar una esquina llegaron donde estaba la estatua de Nathaniel Northwest, solo que la estatua no estaba ahí, además vieron que había varias cintas de uso policial

-ni un policía cuidando la zona- declaro Dipper-típico.

-así es…-Pacifica alzo una de las cintas- quiero que vean esto- acto seguido los gemelos misterio la siguen y se topan con lo que parecían ser los restos de la estatua… esta había sido arrancada del pedestal de piedra en donde estaba haciendo que se rajara la cabeza, mientras que una parte del tórax sus brazos y su cintura se rompieron

-(ambos) Wow… -los chicos empezaron a examinarla

-no sé si una persona pudo haber hecho esto, pero uno de los monstruos quizá haya sido el responsable.

-no lo creo- Pacifica y Mabel miraron un poco atónitas a Dipper por lo que dijo- lo lamento Pacifica, pero tu teoría adolece de coherencia por donde se la examine- un poco que les costó a las chicas entender el lenguaje que uso el gemelo (lo más probable es que se entusiasmó por encontrar un nuevo misterio)

-Ok- dijo algo extrañada Mabel-en primera ¿podrías hablarnos en español?- Dipper se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y agacho la cabeza en señal de sentirse avergonzado

-ya Dipper, no es para tanto- y como quien le leía la ente a Mabel, Pacifica prosiguió- y en segunda ¿a qué te refieres con…eso?

\- bueno chicas- respiro hondo para no entusiasmarse de nuevo- sí, se me vino a la cabeza la idea de que pudo haber sido un monstruo de Gravity Falls, inclusive pensé en un hombre-tauro como posible perpetrador de hecho…pero no es así

-por qué no es así

-simple…quiero que miren estas partes- dijo eso mientras señalaba al tórax y a las caderas. Las chicas se acercaron y las observaron- bien, ahora vean los brazos- otra vez las chicas vieron los brazos y ahí se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba: mientras que en los brazos se podía notar unas pequeñas imperfecciones a la hora de partirse, en el tórax y la cintura era como si alguien o algo hubiera hecho un corte limpio… no había imperfecciones

-pe… ¿pero cómo?- a Pacifica le entro una leve sensación, algo que no podía describirlo a primera instancia-… esta parte… ¿fue cortada?

-así es, igual que en la base de la estatua… ¿Mabel, tienes tu cámara?

-nunca salgo sin ella- y diciendo esto Mabel saca su cámara de un bolsillo que tenía en su suéter esta vez con una lupa.

-genial, entones ¿le podrías tomar fotos a las partes cortadas para que el tío Ford las examine?- Mabel asintió y de inmediato se puso a hacer lo que su hermano le pidió… mientras tanto Dipper veía a Pacifica quien parecía algo asustada

-entonces… ¿crees que pudo haber sido alguien?-Pacifica hablo un poco nerviosa; pues aunque haya sobrevivido al raromagedon, ayudado a derrotar a Bill y un fantasma vengativo, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien, que **obviamente** este en contra de su familia, halla destruido la estatua de su tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo

Dipper viendo la preocupación de Pacifica decidió ser más optimista con su pronóstico-ahora que lo pienso… quizás si haya sido un monstruo…uno que no hayamos descubierto aun. Lamento si exagere- y para demostrar que lo sentía puso su mano en su hombro a lo cual ella sonrió

-listo-decía Mabel mostrando la cámara- ya termine de tomar las fotos - pero como vio que ninguno de los dos chicos se enojó… un poquito- ejem…Dipper las fotos…

-oh si-un poco sonrojado Dipper se alejó de la rubia y volvió son su hermana- vamos a ver si el tío Ford nos puede ayudar en esto…

-les agradezco que hayan venido, espero volverlos a ver pronto- y esas palabras de Pacifica se le quedaron rondando en la mente de Mabel…

-"conociendo a Dipper se volverán a ver en un mes o algo parecido- pensó Mabel- tengo que apresurar las cosas… ¿pero cómo?...piensa Mabel piensa... ¡lo tengo!" Pacifica

-¿si Mabel?

-bueno, hace tiempo que no nos vemos… y estuve pensando que si podríamos tener otra partida de mini golf.

-no lo sé… ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que estoy oxidada

-igual yo…pero que no te desanime la idea de perder contra mí- añadido a esta frase, Mabel miro de una forma arrogante a la hija de los Northwest y, como si despertara el viejo instinto de competición que tenía, accedió de forma repentina.

-acepto, ¿cuándo quieres perder?

-esto, chicas

-"jeje, bingo" hoy, 4:00pm… no faltes

-no lo hare- y al decir esto Pacifica se fue por un lado y dejo a los chicos ahí.

-…muy bien Mabel- dijo Dipper un poco disgustado-… ¿Por qué actuaste así... que planeas con esto?

-yo…nada- y a decir esto Mabel salió disparada del lugar

-¡hey! vuelve aquí- y Dipper intento seguirle el paso… lo que los tres chicos no notaron es que, en un callejón oscuro rodeado de sangre que ya estaba seca, el encapuchado los había visto

-jejeje… que mocosos más ingenuos…

Cinco horas antes…El encapuchado estaba cubierto de sangre que posiblemente le pertenecía a alguna criatura mágica del bosque

-"malditos elfos"- pensó mientras caminaba por el centro del pueblo- "menos mal que acabe con todos ellos… o por lo menos con el pequeño clan que me molesto"- luego de volver a mirar el cielo y ver la luna que iluminaba tenuemente el camino volteo una esquina y se topó con la estatua de Nathaniel Northwest… de inmediato se le vino una especie de recuerdo a la mente…

-"Nathaniel Northwest es un fraude…"

-grrrrr…- desenvaino su cuchillo que aún seguía con un poco de sangre de elfo y apunto con furia haca la estatua-¿Cómo puede ser…que a pesar de que sean un fraude… el pueblo… ¡LES SIGAN RINDIENDO PLEITESÍA!?- con una cólera devastadora corto la estatua de granito solido en forma de diagonal dese el tórax hacia la cintura he hizo otro corte, esta vez de forma horizontal, por toda la cintura y por ultimo también corto la base de la estatua…los cortes fueron tan limpios que aún no se caía la estatua-…jeje… malditos Northwest…- y diciendo esto soplo y la estatua se desmoronó haciendo que algunas partes que estaban enteras se partieran y además hizo un ruido bárbaro… aunque solo llamo la atención de un ebrio que pasaba por ese lugar y vio toda la escena

-*hip* hey amigo *hip*- el encapuchado dirigió su mirada hacia aquel viejo borracho de aspecto muy demacrado- yo también odiaba…a los Northwest *hip* pero ellos…se quedaron sin *hip*sin su fortuna... además de no ser por la niña y sus amigos *hip* este pueblo… no hubiera tenido la mejor *hip*… la mejor fiesta de todas… *hip*

-¿huh? ¿A qué se refiere?

-es que la chica esa *hip* dejo entrar a la mansión a…*hip* a todo el pueblo

-enserio- aunque no se le podía notar, aquel encapuchado sintió desconfianza y curiosidad al mismo tiempo-… no le creo

-*hip* créalo…muchas *hip* muchas cosas raras han pasado aquí… venga *hip* se lo contare todo- así que el encapuchado siguió a aquel viejo beodo hasta la un callejón oscuro en donde le hablo todo lo que había ocurrido en el pueblo en el lapso de un año… luego de una hora y media de conversación se oyó en el callejón como si alguien cortara algo, seguido de leves gemidos de dolor y finalmente se oyó como si se rompiera un melón y su jugo saliera de todos los orificios posibles

-gracias amigo- el encauchado decía eso mientras miraba una mano raquítica de anciano- que bueno que no me mentiste- y al termino de decir esto introdujo la mano en lo que sería el orifico de la cabeza y el sonido que se emitió fue el de los huesos de la mano siendo arrancados y triturados dentro de una boca- es cierto lo que dicen- decía eso para si con la boca llena- los huesos son la mejor parte de un alimento…

…habían transcurrido varias horas desde que los chicos vieron como quedo la estatua luego del "atentado"… Dipper y Mabel le dieron las fotos a Ford para que les ayudara con eso, pero él como que no sabía que cosa pudo haberlo, aun así le dijo a los chicos que él iba a investigar y que se lo tomaran con calma…mas en la mente de Dipper rondaba la pregunta de quién pudo haber sido, no sabía si pudo haber sido algún ser del bosque que estuvo enojado y se desato con la estatua o alguien que odiara la los Northwest, aunque este último punto perdía importancia al ver el estado actual de los Northwest; y eso ocupaba mucho tiempo en su mente(quizá por el hecho de que era el único misterio que encontró al volver al pueblo) … por lo menos hasta que el reloj marco las 4:00 pm

-estoy lista- apresurada Mabel bajo de las escaleras para encontrarse con el tío Stan y Dipper viendo algo en la TV- ¿y cómo me veo? – Mabel tenia, además de su gorra deportiva, un sweater de color blanco con un palo de golf dándole a una pelota de golf

-si, te quedo muy bien cariño- decía el Stan mientras bebía una soda

-gracias tío Stan, Dipper vienes conmigo

-espera ¿porque yo si tu retaste a Pacifica?

-porqué se me hace tarde y quiero que conduzcas el carrito

Dipper cruzo los brazos y se quedó sentado-¿y qué pasa si me niego?

Cinco segundo después…

-ay…ya suéltame- decía Dipper mientas Mabel lo arrastraba de su chaleco hacía afuera

-shhhhh… ¿quieres espantar a los clientes de Soos?- Dipper se calló y Mabel lo subió bruscamente al carrito de golf.

-¿no crees que a Soos le importe que nos llevemos el carrito?

-prffffff… yo se lo pedí hace unos minutos…creo

-¡pues me niego a conducir!- y diciendo esto Dipper se volvió a cruzar de brazos y a reacción de Mabel fue golpearlo con un palo de golf en la cabeza- auch… ya, lo hare.

-así me gusta hermanito… ¡adelante, hacia la victoria!- y mientras Mabel decía eso señalando con el palo de golf de forma horizontal, Dipper prendió el carro y se fueron al campo de minigolf…

Una vez llegados al campo de mini golf Mabel le obligo a Dipper que se quedara y, como él ya había recibido una paliza anteriormente por no haber acatado las ordenes de su hermana, a regañadientes, la acompaño hasta adentro en donde Pacifica, quien también traía ropa deportiva, estaba esperando a Mabel…

-hola Pacifica… veo que llegaste temprano

-sí, así es…- en eso vio que Dipper también estaba aquí- Dipper ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿yo? nada, solo vine porque ALGUIEN me obligo- lo dijo mientras miraba con furia a su hermana

-necesitaba un cadi…- y le quito los palos que el tenia- ahora se un buen hermano y siéntate en el banquillo y apóyame- y el pobre gemelo se fue hacia una banquilla cercana mientras que botaba chispas haciendo que ambas chicas suelten una risilla…

Paso casi como dos horas en donde el joven Pines se sentía prisionero… no sabía con qué distraerse, inclusive pensar en quien destruyo la estatua y por qué solo lo entretuvo durante una hora…

-"Mabel…me las vas a pagar…"-decía mentalmente mientras veía jugar a su hermana, pero lo que no noto, y recién se dio cuenta, era lo bien que le quedaba a Pacifica su ropa-"…wow… no me había dado cuenta de que a Pacifica le queda muy bien esa ropa…muy linda…muy sexy…"- y como que cuando re pensó sus palabras se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y al toque su rostro se volvió un tomate-"… ¿pero que dije?… maldición"- de daba golpes en la cabeza-" ¿cómo es que pude pensar en eso?… digo si la vi con la misma ropa hace un año…puta pubertad…"- y de la nada se oyeron los gritos de algarabía de Mabel ya que gano… por un hoyo en uno…

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡GANE…GANE!

-felicidades Mabel, fue una partida emociónate…

-gracias, ahora iré al baño- y en un dos por tres la chica de los frenos se encerró en el baño

-¿ok….?- Pacifica miro a Dipper quien aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿Dipper?

-¿eh?... ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo quedo el resultado?

-tu hermana me gano ¿no la oíste gritar de alegría?

-no... Debió ser que me aburrí tanto que no la oí…

-bueno, no te culpo…tu no querías venir- es entonces cuando Pacifica le fio su palo de golf a Dipper- pero ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¡¿yo!?... esto…no creo que pueda… veras, soy malísimo en esto

-vamos, solo un intento… anda

-ok, lo hare- dejándose convencer por la rubia, Dipper se posiciono listo para hacer un hoyo en uno a través del barco pirata que era el obstáculo… hizo un cálculo mental y…- ¡allá va!-… fue un lanzamiento fuerte, que reboto en el casco del barco, reboto en la pared de una casita, paso cerca de los chicos y choco con las hélices del molino que impulso la pelota hacia tres cuadras más adelante en donde le cayó al tío Stan (quien casualmente pasaba por ahí) y se puso oír desde lejos:

-¡demonios, ¿quién me pudo lanzar esta pelota de golf?!- a lo cual los dos chicos se rieron

-vez te lo dije… aunque no sé cómo le doy a la cabeza de Stan…

-ya lo note…- Pacifica pensó un poco- pero creo que te falta un poco de control…-y de una forma un poco sorpresiva para el gemelo marcado ella le agarro la mano y comenzó a "guiarlo" sobre cómo debía hacer el tiro

-"woa"- se le notaba el nerviosismo

-tranquilo… solo debes relajarte- y diciendo esto solo se dejó guiar por la mano de la rubia…hasta que ella le dio una señal y el hizo el tiro un poco más despacio… esta vez reboto en el asta, cayó levemente sobre un orificio y salió del otro lado haciendo un hoyo en uno. Dipper se emocionó tanto que abrazo a Pacifica antes de que esta dijera algo…pero cuando la abrazo se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba detrás de la banca viéndolos con una cara sonriente

-¡¿Mabel?!- de inmediato soltó a la rubia y Mabel fingió que algo se le había caído

-ay... se me cayó mi lente de contacto chicos, ¿me pueden ayudar?

-Mabel acaso me ves con cara de…- Dipper no pudo terminar su frase porque recibió un mensaje de texto de Soos sobre si sabían quién había tomado el carrito de golf…-¡Mabel, me dijiste que le habías pedido permiso a Soos para usar el carrito!

-jeje…ups

-lo siento Pacifica, pero nos tenemos que ir- y como si fuera un reflejo, que ni el mismo chico pines lo notara, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y seguidamente, con algo de furia, tomo la muñeca de Mabel- vámonos

-nos vemos Paz…- y así se despedía Mabel… siendo arrastrada por su hermano- ¡auch!, no tan brusco Dipper

Ya se hizo de noche y ella estaba sola… pero lo que pensaba la distaría bastante de su entorno. Simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza… pero ¿cómo ese nerd podía haberle caído tan bien?... desde la fiesta en su ex mansión es que pudo ver una actitud más reveladora sobre Dipper, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan bien estar más cerca de él?...lo había extrañado bastante a pesar de contar con la compañía de Candy y Grenda, y quería pasar más tiempo con él…todo el que fuera necesario…pero no podía evitarlo, cuando pensaba como se enfrentó contra ese fantasma (a pesar de perder), y recientemente, en cierto modo se sentía bien, demasiado bien para una amistad… pero le encantaba esa sensación… y el beso en la mejilla, no sabía por qué al tocar su mejilla se sentía tan cálida y agradable… ¿se estaba enamorando?... quizá, ya que al hacerse esa pregunta se le vinieron un montón de imágenes mentales de él y ella pasándola juntos…de la nada oyó como si se estuviera cortando carne y ese sonido la saco de sus fantasías para darse cuenta de tres cosas: la primera es que se había desviado de su casa, la segunda es que había llega do a un lugar poco iluminado y casi sin transeúntes, y la tercera es que ese lugar estaría sin transeúntes de no ser por tres personas; ella , un tipo encapuchado con un cuchillo negro y lo que parecía ser un joven de 23 años quien ya no tenía un brazo y tena la caja torácica abierta…

-¿huh?- el encapuchado dirigió su mirada a Pacifica quien veía la escena con una mueca de terror…él caminaba lentamente hacia ella mientras que con su cuchillo lleno de sangre fresca le apuntaba y la chica, poseída por el terror del momento, no se movía; hasta que por fin el instinto de supervivencia la ilumino y comenzó a retroceder por cada paso que daba aquel asesino, hasta que vio que el encapuchado acelero un poco la marcha y salió disparada del lugar…

-jeje… ya cavaste tu tumba- y diciendo esto se regresó ante el cadáver que había dejado

Pacifica ya había doblado una cuadra y cuando ya se sentía a salvo (en una parte del pueblo donde veía muchas personas) comenzó a procesar lo que había visto.

-pant* pant* pant*"oh por dios…"- por recordar la escena casi vomita del asco… era la primera vez que veía algo así- "…debo llamar a la policía"- pero al buscar su teléfono se dio cuenta que no lo tenía y lo había olvidado en casa… quería correr hacia la estación de policía más cercana, pero un impulso la obligo a volver sobre sus pasos y cerciorarse de lo que vio. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que la escena sangrienta a la cual ella estuvo de testigo no solo ya no estaba ahí sino que esa calle estaba transitada-"… ¿pero cómo? Si yo estuve aquí hace un minuto"- se sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar que lo que vio fue algo imaginario y regreso a casa.

Algo agitada, Pacifica entro en el apartamento en el que ahora vivía con una llave que portaba en su bolsillo…- ¿mamá…papá? Ya llegue- nadie contestaba y lo extraño era que todo estaba oscuro, a duras penas la poca luz con la cual se podría ver algunas partes del lugar provenían de la calle- ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro aquí?- intento encender las luces pero no funcionaban los interruptores- "maldición…"-razono la rubia- "de seguro se olvidaron de pagar la cuenta de la luz…"- asumiendo que sus padres no estaban aquí porque salieron a cancelar la cuenta atrasada decidió ir a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer…pero su hipótesis se desmorono al ver a sus dos padres desmallados cerca de la mesa de la cocina, intento grita pero por todo el pánico del momento no podía exclamar sonido alguno, así que intentó reanimarlos y es entonces en donde ve, sobre la mesa, algo que se parecía a un sobre… se acercó lentamente y pudo notar que ahí dentro estaba su celular y una nota escrita con sangre: Corre…si quieres vivir

-vaya, vaya- y ahí estaba el encapuchado misterioso que había visto antes… frente a ella…y con su cuchillo apuntándola dijo- así que ¿vas a correr ahora o esperas a la muerte?-con esas palabras la joven Northwest salió disparada del apartamento hacia la calle pero ya no había nadie…pareciera que todos los habitantes del pueblo se habían ido; mas solo se concentró en correr porque al mirar de reojo hacia atrás veía como aquel personaje la seguía un ritmo más lento pero imponente…Pacifica se sentía atrapada hasta que vio , doblando una esquina, un callejón y, aumentando su velocidad, se metió en ese lugar justo a tiempo ya que él ya había doblado la esquina

Su mente intentaba procesar todo esto: ¿él fue quien hizo lo de la estatua? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué a su familia? ¿Cómo va a hacer para salir de esta?- "mi celular"- pensó de repente… se le olvido por el ajetreo del momento que ya tenía su celular… inmediatamente lo saco y vio que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía: "deje un chip aquí, intenta llamar a cualquier número de emergencia y..." adjunto al mensaje estaba una foto de tres cadáveres, dos adultos y una niña rubia… ella se tapó la boca para contenerlas ganas de gritar-…oh dios, oh dios, oh dios… empezaba a desesperarse ¿ahora que podría hacer?... pensó un poco y se le ocurrió llamar a la única persona que quizás la podría sacar de este aprieto.

Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford estaban en la sala mirándola nueva temporada del Patotective (que por el impacto en la audiencia que tuvo decidieron hacer una nueva temporada un poco más oscura y, quizá sea por ello, al tío Ford le gustaba un poco) hasta que, en los comerciales, a Dipper le suena el teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo, lo ve y observa que es una llamada de Pacifica

-ahora vuelvo- salto del sillón y se dirigió a un rincón de la sala para contestar- ¿alo Pacifica?

-¡Dipper! ¡Gracias al cielo que me contestas!- algo andaba mal, su voz se le oía en susurros pero se le nota la desesperación

-¿Qué sucede, porque hablas tan bajo?

-me persigue…

-¿Quién?

-espera- en eso se calla y se pueden oír unos pasos a lo lejos… las pisadas eran fuertes y sonoras y Dipper en cierto modo podía sentir la angustia y desesperación de Pacifica estando donde sea que este… luego de lo que parecía una eternidad para ambos jóvenes el sonido se detuvo.

-… ¿que fue eso?

-fue él…

-¿quién él?

-un asesino que entro a mi casa y me quiere muerta- la joven decía entre sollozos pero a la vez intentaba no llamar mucho la atención

A Dipper le paso una sensación de temor al escuchar que la querían matar, pero uno de los dos debía estar sereno-cálmate por favor, intenta decirme en donde estas- luego de un leve silencio Dipper escucho como ella respiraba hondo dando entender que se había calmado

-ok… estoy…- y justo cuando la rubia le iba a decir donde estaba se oyó un grito femenino luego de un sonido que sería equivalente al estrellar un huevo contra una pared. El sonido que salió del celular llamo la atención de los presentes en la sala quienes se acercaron dónde Dipper.

-alo… ¡alo!... ¡Pacifica responde!

-Dipper, ¿Qué ocurre?- pero Dipper solo se quedó mirando la pantalla esperando que alguien le respondiera… de la nada se escuchó desde el celular como si surgiera una interferencia entre dos parlantes…

-si tanto te apiadas de esta bolsa de carne pondrás el altavoz, no importa si estas solo o acompañado- esa voz metálica produjo en el chico un leve escalofrió, no le quedo de otra que apretar el botón del altavoz. Y se volvió a oír el mismo sonido de interferencia, solo que esta vez les afecto a todos.

-aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh…

-eso duele…

-jejeje… que bueno que me hizo caso… pero si quiere salvarla solo siga estos pasos: primero… no quiero nada de policías, ni periodistas, ni el 911…no me gustan los testigos. Segundo…sería ideal que venga una persona, pero también es factible que vengan otras personas…no lo sé, eso es a su gusto. Y tercero… antes de las 9:00 pm en la mansión McGucket- del celular se emitió un sonido parecido a como si alguien estuviese levantando algo-aunque entiendo que no deseen venir, después de todo es una Northwest… la peor familia existente en la historia de la humanidad.- y luego de esas palabras colgó la llamada...

* * *

 **Logro desbloqueado: hacer mas de dos capítulos (ok no). Espero que les haya gustado , ya sabes que si te gusto dale a favoritos y si no te gusto también dale a favoritos, como dije antes tenganme paciencia, es que han pasado muchas cosas en donde vivo y en mi país pero al menos sigo entero jeje hasta la próxima ^_^**


End file.
